


Exit Strategy

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Because Cole deserved better, Episode 3x20, F/M, Fix-It, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: If I could rewrite Season 3, one of the things I would do, would be to change Phoebe’s reaction when Cole was tricked into killing that witch.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 2
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> From Episode 3x20. One thing that bothered me when I watched the show was that Phoebe didn’t believe in Cole or saved him when it really mattered…As we could see in this episode…so if there was one thing I could change it would be her lack of faith in him.

”Cole! What happened?”  
”It was Raynor. He tricked me. I didn’t want to kill that witch, Phoebe. You’ve got to believe me…”  
”Cole. It’s ok. I believe you.” Phoebe said and put her arms around him.  
She knew he was hurting and needed her support right now. It wasn’t his fault.  
Raynor had wanted her to lose her faith in Cole, but it hadn’t worked.  
Cole was trying to stay good, and she’d be damned if she was going to let Raynor or anyone else take Cole away from her.


End file.
